


Dance

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Princess Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's forced to dance with potential suitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 24/30  
> AU Prompt: Royalty

Lydia stands at the front of the ballroom as she watches everyone start coming in.  She plasters a smile on her face when her mother nudges her.  _Be polite, smile, and dance._   Why?  Why did she even have to be here?  It’s not like she’ll find her ‘Prince Charming’ at an event like this.  When she was a little girl, this was the dream.  She always looked forward to the balls.  It was her chance to wear the fancy dresses and dance until all hours of the night.  But now?  Now at the age of eighteen, she was past the stage of finding her Prince Charming. 

 

As the night continues, Lydia does as she’s told.  She dances with gentleman after gentleman, each trying to become her husband.  However, she turned each of them down.  She’s not against marriage, but she wants to be able to find someone she can actually spend the rest of her life with.

 

“Princess,” someone says causing Lydia to turn around.  She gasps at the sight of the man before her who smiles and holds his hand out.  “May I have this dance?”

 

Lydia nods, taking his hand.  “You may…?”

 

“Aiden.”

 

“Aiden.”  She smiles as he leads her onto the dance floor.  “I don’t believe I’ve seen you here before.”

 

“That’s because you haven’t.  We are new to the area.”

 

She nods.  “Welcome.”

 

“Thank you.”  He smiles at her as they begin to dance.  “How many times have you been asked to be married?”

 

“I lost count.”

 

Aiden chuckles.  “Does not surprise me.  You are a beautiful woman and from everything I have heard you have a beautiful soul as well.  I hope one day that we could help the village together.”

 

Lydia is surprised by the comment but is also thrilled.  “I would like that.”  Aiden is the first person tonight to even mention her charity.  “I think that can certainly be arranged.”

 

**The End**


End file.
